Copy data management systems may provide useful and/or important data replication services during software development, testing, recovery, etc. For example, a copy data management system may provide data files, archived logs, and/or additional documents that indicate the state (or steps to reach the state) of a database or other file at certain points in time. Specifically, a copy data management system may store an initial version of a data file and logs that record any subsequent changes made to the data file. To restore a data file to a particular point in time, the copy data management system may apply each recorded change, up until the particular point in time, to the initial version of the data file. Once a particular state of a data file is restored, a user may analyze and/or obtain lost or archived data.
Unfortunately, traditional methods for managing copy data may involve excessive time and/or computing resources. For example, identifying each update or alteration made to a data file may require traversing through multiple archived logs. Conventional copy data management systems may be unable to quickly identify the relevant portions of an archived log within a storage device. In addition, these systems may require such extensive analysis for each restoration process of a certain data file, even if a previous restoration process utilized the same archived logs and initial version of the data file. Therefore, the current disclosure identifies a need for improved systems and methods for restoring data files.